


Three dorks at the same time

by Ihai



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Collar, Finger Sucking, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Orgasm Delay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome, blindfold, bottom deimos, light petplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 05:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15357369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihai/pseuds/Ihai
Summary: Just a quick smutty idea that came to my mind. Sorry for that, but I am absolutely back on the Starfighter Hype-Train again! I might add a second chapter if I manage to type down all the smutt in my head!





	Three dorks at the same time

Abel returned from a hilariously long and exhausting night-shift in the Navigator's Head Office when he found a little yellow note lying on his pillow. He was a little disappointed to not find Cain anywhere in their room, a hug would've been nice. Or a kiss... Or even... 

He was pretty sure Cain left a note that he wouldn't be around for tonight because of training or fixing the spaceships or something. Abel sighed out and picked up the yellow note. 

<< Got something you desired for a long time now. Come and get it while it's hot! Meet me in the cargo department 2nd floor. Cain ~ >>

Abel's eyes widened and his stomach tingled with excitement. Cain did prepare something for him? Something he desired for a long time now? What could this possibly be? There were a few things he did actually desire. But instead of guessing wildly, he threw his bag into a corner and made his way to the cargo department. Luckily it was late already and almost every crew member was asleep by now. Those who weren't were doing their duty so he met nobody on his way down to the department. 

Within a few minutes he reached the place he headed for. He carefully opened the door and walked in. Before he could say something, a hand grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him in for a kiss. 

„Hnn...“, Abel managed to get out before a pair of demandig lips pressed down on his mouth. By the way these lips worked on him, he knew it was Cain and he immidiately relaxed. When Cain finally broke the kiss, he placed his index finger down on Abel's mouth and demanded him to be quiet. Abel nodded and kept quiet. He curiously waited for an explanation of what was going on.  
Cain understood just from the look on his Navigator's face, so he grabbed him by the wrist again and dragged him over into a corner. 

Cain nodded into a certain direction with a big grin on his face but still not saying a word. Abel followed his movement and what he saw immidiately sent a shiver down his spine.  
On one of the smaller cargo boxes he found Deimos. Sitting on it pretty with his hands on his thighs. Completely naked except for a blindfold, a collar and a small black latex string covering his crotch. 

Abel bit his lips and looked back at Cain. His fighter grinned even more and nodded. Then he walked over to Deimos and positioned himself behind him. When Deimos heard the footsteps next to him he twitched and breathed in sharply.  
„Calm down, kitten!“, Cain purred into his ear, „I brought someone who wanted to meet you here tonight“. He raised his eyes directly into Abel's blushed hot face. 

He kept staring at his Navigator and added: „And by the look on his face I can say that he is really eager to play with you like that...“.  
„Ahh...“, these words made Deimos shiver in anticipation of what was going to happen to him but instead of saying a word he patiently sat there waiting. 

Abel gulped nervously. It was true, he really wanted to touch Deimos for a long time now. He even talked with Cain about it when they discussed some new stuff they could try in bed. That was probably why this was happening at all. Cain arranged this strange yet tempting meet-up in the middle of the night and God knows how he managed to convince Deimos to participate. 

But that actually didn't matter right now. He took a deep breath and walked towards the two Fighters with shaky legs. His eyes ran all over Deimos' body. His long black bangs hanging over the blindfold covering his eyes. His small nose, his delicate rosy lips waiting for some contact. 

Abel stopped right in front of Deimos and stole a reassuring glance from Cain. The fighter lifted an eyebrow and nodded as if he wanted to say „What's taking you so long? Go get him!“. 

The white haired man licked the corner of his mouth. The almost naked man was too tempting not to touch, so he bowed down to him and ran his thumb over Deimos' bottom lip. The smaller man twitched in surprise when he felt the touch of Abel's finger against his mouth. He immidiately opened his mouth a little and let the tip of his tongue run over Abel's thumb. 

The Navigator lifted his eyebrows and smiled. „Such an eager boy, ain't ya?!“, he gently purred. Instead of answering, Deimos opened his mouth even wider. „Hmmm...“, Abel hummed and slowly pushed his index finger into Deimos' mouth. Without hesitation, Deimos wrapped his lips around him and started sucking his finger eagerly. 

Abel bit his lip and watched Deimos toying with his fingers. Cain snorted quietly and said: „Seems like he is pretty fond of your company!“.  
A soft moan escaped Deimos' throat as a silent agreement while having his mouth filled with two of Abel's fingers.  
„Such a sexy voice!“, the white haired man smiled. He pulled his wet fingers out of the fighter's mouth and slowly let them run down his neck, along his collar bones and down to his chest, leaving wet marks on the pale skin.  
Abel let his finger tips circle teasingly around Deimos' nipples causing the black haired man to sigh. Without warning, Abel gently started teasing and pinching his nipple making Deimos shift on his claves. 

The Navigator let his eyes run down Deimos' abs and stopped right at his twitching cock inside the black latex thong. Abel grinned widely and chuckled: „Well, well. You like being touched like this, huh?!“.  
The fighter bit his bottom lip as a response. Abel slowly unbuttoned his pants and let his semi-hard cock pop free. Cain silently watched, still standing behind his fighter comrade. When his eyes hit Abel's erection he licked his lips. There was probably nothing more appealing to him than his Navigator's cock. But this wasn't about him in the first place, so he would have to wait and watch these two interact instead. 

Deimos couldn't tell what happened exactly because of his blindfold, but when Abel commanded him to open wide, he instantly obeyed and knew what was about to happen.  
Abel slowly pushed his member into Deimos' invitingly spread mouth. He sighed out lustfully as the fighter began to lick and suck at his dick. Deimos kept constantly moaning between his efforts to make the Navigator even harder, though he was struggling a bit with sucking Abel off freehanded and blindfolded.  
„Hnnnn.. Use your hands if y-you want...“, the white haired man stuttered while getting soaked in pleasure all over. 

Deimos didn't waste a single second and quickly wrapped his arms around Abel's hips, pulling him closer.  
„Whoa, whoa!“, Abel yelped in surprise, „keep it slow, take your time!“.  
Deimos immidiately took the hint and lowered his tempo down to a painfully pleasurable minimum, causing Abel to let his head fall back and moan lustfully.  
Deimos took this as a motivation to keep sucking the Navigator off slowly, seizing the low speed to take him deep down into his throat. 

The smaller man kept going until both of them were a shaking, hot, moaning mess. Each of them pushing the other one further with their lustful sounds. 

„Okay that's it!“, Cain groaned and grabbed Deimos by the collar around his neck, pulling him away from Abel. The Fighter and the Navigator both whimpered in frustration and lust as their hot play was interrupted.  
Abel gasped for air and grinned at his fighter: „Are you feeling left out?!“.  
„Tch!“, Cain snarled with a smile. His Navigator just knew him too well. 

„C'mon Deimos, we can't let Cain watch for much longer!“, Abel grinned and kneeled down next to Deimos, pulling Cain in front of them. Abel quickly opened his fighter's pants and pulled them down together with his underwear, revealing a hot twitching errection.  
„Seems like you were enjoying yourself too, just from watching us, huh?“, he teased him.  
Cain growled down at him and grabbed both of them by their hair making them moan out simultaneously.  
„You two better make up for this!“, he grinned lewdly letting go of their hair again. 

Without hesitation, Abel and Deimos crawled forward on all fours and started licking and kissing Cain's errection. Deimos being a little uncoordinated at first because he was still blindfolded, but quickly finding his rhythm when he felt Abel's warm breath next to him. Cain groaned out louldy when both of them kept sucking him off like they were two hungry animals feasting on a piece of candy. He secretly had to admit: Recieving a double blow-job was kinda hot! 

Deimos and Abel slowly moaned and huffed themselves into extasy again. As a result, both of them had a painfully hard erection throbbing between their thighs. 

„Now, enough you two! Can't just feast on my dick all the time, can ya?!“, Cain grinned mean, pulling both of them away from his cock by their hair. The view of two blushed and sweaty faces filled with lust right in front of his dick made his member twitch again. They were both practically asking for him to shove his cock deep down their throats, but he didn't feel like ending it just with a blow-job today! 

Cain took a deep breath and said: „Abel, be a doll and prepare him for me, okay?“.  
Abel nodded quickly and pushed Deimos over until he was lying on his back. His body was shivering all over and the bulge in his black latex unterwear seemed like it was about to burst.  
Abel gazed at it with lustful eyes and bowed down until his face was hovering over Deimos errection. He wrapped his arms around Deimos thighs and gently licked over the latex-covered cock right in front of his face. Damn! He loved that feeling of licking over this certain kind of fabric so much! And as a reward he recieved a bone-shaking moan.  
„Ahhhh A-Abel... Fuck!“, he gasped for air when Abel let his tongue run over his dick for a second time.  
„Na-ah! What did I say before I brought Abel here?!“, Cain snarled, „no talking!“. Without a further warning, Cain shoved his dick into the other fighter's mouth to make him shut up. Deimos huffed in surprise but quickly adjusted and continued to suck Cain off again. 

In the meantime, Abel pulled the string of Deimos' thong aside and had one of his fingers entering Deimos hole. The black-haired man groaned out loudly but his sounds were stifled by the dick in his mouth. Abel actually wondered how Deimos could last this long. He would've probably cum a long time ago if he had been worked like this from both sides.  
He felt Deimos squirm and move around his finger eagerly as if he was asking for more to fill him up, so Abel entered a second finger into him and began moving and curling them upwards. 

The smaller fighter was about to lose his mind, being finger-fucked and forced to give a blow job was probably the hottest thing he had done in a while. He felt like his entire body was about to burst. 

„I guess he is prepared for you now, Cain!“, Abel sighed lustfully and pulled out his fingers. Cain grinned widely and said: „Then, let's switch places!“.  
Abel nodded and positioned himself right in front of Deimos. „Turn over!“, Cain commanded with a snarl and Deimos instantly rolled over onto all fours. 

Within a blink, Cain slammed himself into Deimos harshly. Deimos cried out in pain as he didn't expect Cain to enter him so quickly. He grabbed onto Abels hips and clawed into the sensitive flesh on his sides. Abel sharply sucked in some air when he felt the sudden pain.  
„You dare hurting my Navigator?!“, Cain growled and forcefully let his flat palm slap Deimos' butt. Deimos cried out a second time.  
„Now now, it's fine! I am alright Cain!“, Abel purred shoving his cock deep down Deimos' throat again making him gag on it for a few seconds. 

„Come on, Deimos! You can do better!“, Cain teased him and began to pound into him from behind, grabbing a tight hold of his hips to gain more force.  
Abel grabbed him by his long black hair and also began to fuck his mouth as he pleased.  
Deimos felt like he was about to pass out. All he could feel right now was being fucked from two sides. That intense blend of endless pleasure and pain made him go insane. 

„You are such a tight little bitch!“, Cain snarled and slammed into Deimos for a few more seconds until he came right deep into him.  
„What a good boy you are, Deimos!“, Abel praised him for taking Cain's brutal fucks that well. Deimos moaned around Abel's errection, when the Navigator also finally came into his mouth. 

The exhausted young man swallowed as much of it as he could, before breaking down and rolling onto his back like a defeated dog.  
Cain and Abel slowly cought their breaths again and looked at each other nodding. Now it was about time to let Deimos have his reward. 

Cain lifted Deimos up and pulled him against his chest from behind. The still breathless and defeated young fighter let himself sink against Cain when he suddenly felt two slim hands remove his latex thong.  
„Oh Cain!“, Abel sighed when he saw what was making Deimos last that long. He was wearing an extremely tight steel ring around his cock that kept his orgasm at bay. „What?!“, Cain purred, „he insisted on wearing this thing, okay?!“. 

„You want me to take it off?“, Abel asked softly. Deimos nodded weakly.  
„You want to cum, right?“, the Navigator kept asking as he gently flicked his tongue over the tip of Deimos' throbbing hot errection. All he got as an answer was a whimpering and a squirm.  
„Alright, you did good, so here is your reward“, Abel grinned and removed the silver ring from the fighter's cock. Deimos moaned in relief as the pressure around his shaft was finally gone. Now it certainly didn't require much to make him orgasm, Deimos was sure about that. 

Abel firmly wrapped his hand around Deimos and started jerking him off. The fighter moaned and groaned under Abel's touches. Cain pressed his hand over Deimos' mouth and whispered: „Don't be so noisy! Someone could hear us!“.  
Not that it mattered anyways, they kept going at that soundlevel for quite some time, but Cain just needed a poor excuse to tease his comrade even more. 

After a few more strokes, Deimos finally came under intense twitching and squirming.  
Cain and Abeld placed a few kisses onto Deimos thighs and neck and finally let go of him. He sank down onto the floor feeling completely drained. Cain removed the blindfold from his eyes and nodded: „Good job, Deimos! I think my Navigator enjoyed our new little plaything“. 

Abel crawled over to both of them and smiled gently: „Yes I did, we should invite him over more often!“. Cain grinned and pulled Abel in for a passionate kiss. „We can certainly do that, right Deimos?“, Cain asked. Deimos lifted himself up a little and nodded.  
„I never imagined a threesome could be this good...“, he quietly breathed before Abel wrapped his jacket around him. „Let's go to our room tonight, there is enough space in our warm and cozy bed for the three of us!“, Abel suggested and helped Deimos to get up. The two fighters agreed on that and all three of them made their way back to Cain's and Abel's room to fall into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
